How I Met Your Father
by CorporalPetra
Summary: Maka explains to her little girl how she met her child's father, Soul. Rated T for language.


Maka sat in the living room reading a book when a little white haired, green eyed girl entered the room. She looked up from the book and asked,

"What is it, sweetie?"

"Mommy?" The little girl asked with a sharp-toothed smile, "How did you met daddy?" Maka was shocked by the question but laughed.

"Sit down, Shelby and I'll tell you." Maka replied to her child. She had named her Shelby in memory of the little girl who had died for her. She smiled at the memory. Shelby jumped up on the couch next to her mother.

"Well," Maka began, "It all started when I began at the academy..."

****FLASHBACK BEGINS****

"Now, then," said Nygus as she lead me down the hall in the opposite direction of the Death Room, where Shinigami-sama had just explained to me the rules of the DWMA, "Shinigami-sama has left it in my responsibility to help you find a partner." I nodded and she continued, "Now, tonight there is a weapon meister pairing seminar. I will pick you up from your papa's house at 6:00. Okay?"

"Yes, ma'm," I said.

"Oh you're so polite!" Nygus pointed out as we reached the doors to the large academy waved at her goodbye and walked back to my apartment. When 6:00 rolled around I was ready to go with my hair in two pigtails and my plaid mini-skirt on. The doorbell rang and I rushed to get it. When I opened the door I saw Nygus standing with a smile on the other side.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"As I'll ever be," I replied. She smiled and we walked to her car. The car ride was very short.

****FlASHBACK IS INTURUPTED****

"When do you met daddy?" Shelby asked, her large green eyes wide with curiosity.

"Soon," Maka replied," Now, where was I... oh yes,"

****FLASHBACK CONTINUES****

When we arrived at the large warehouse where the seminar was being held, I was shocked to see how many people were there. Nygus turned to me and said,

"I'll be back later around 9:00 to pick you and your new partner up." I nodded and entered the building. I wondered around for a while until I saw a tall, black haired girl with purple eyes. I walked over to her.

"Hi," I said with a shy smile.

"Oh, hello!" she said cheerfully, "I'm Tsubaki."

"Maka Albarn," I said shaking hands.

"Do you have a partner?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes," she replied sounding apologetic, "I'm sorry!"

"Oh, don't be," I replied, "So what's her name?" Before Tsubaki could answer there was a tap on my shoulder.

****FLASHBACK INTERUPTED****

"Was it daddy?" the little girl asked.

"No, not yet," Maka replied.

****FLASHBACK CONTINUES****

I turned around to face a short blue-haired boy.

"Um, hello," I said, holding out my hand to shake his. He grabbed my hand extremely tight and shook it very hard, half screaming,

"HI! I'M THE GREAT BLACKSTAR! THE MAN WHO WILL SURPASS GOD!" When he finally let go of my hand, it was throbbing.

"Charming," I said sarcastically. He was about to speak again when I said,

"Oh! Would you look at the time? I better go!" I was about to turn and leave when Tsubaki said,

"Hey Maka, if you need anything, just call me." She handed me a piece of paper with a number scrawled on it.

"Thanks," I said turning and walking away. I wandered around for a little longer until I stumbled upon a tallish boy with 3 white stripes in his hair.

****FLASHBACK INTURUPTED****

"Is that daddy?" Shelby asked.

"Does your father have black and white hair?" Maka asked her silly daughter.

"No!" Shelby giggled.

****FLASHBACK CONTINUES****

"Um, excuse me," I said, stopping in front of the boy, "But are you a weapon?"

"Oh, no, sorry," the boy said. He had yellowy orange eyes. He held out his hand and I cautiously took it. He shook my hand gently, unlike that Black Star monkey, and said,

"My name is Death the Kid, but everyone calls me Kidd."

"Oh," I said with minor shock, "You're Shinigami-sama's son?"

"Yes, that's correct." He replied with a cool smile.

"Wow, thats so-" I began but was cut off by a short blonde haired girl behind Kidd that saying,

"Hey Kiddo!"

"Hello, Patty, Liz" He said accounting that there was a taller older looking girl behind the Patty one.

"Who's your friend?" Patty asked. I smiled and said,

"I'm Maka Albarn," I shook her hand.

"I'm Liz Thompson and this is my little sister, Patty." The taller one said, shaking my head as well.

"I take it you are Kidd-kun's weapon partners?" I asked.

"Yep," Liz replied. I sighed.

"What is it Maka-chan?" Patty asked.

"Oh, nothing," I said, "If you'll excuse me," I walked off, to find a partner.

****FLASHBACK INTURUPTED****

"When do you meet daddy!" The young girl asked with anticipation.

"Very, very soon," Maka answered her precious daughter.

****FLASHBACK CONTINUES****

I walked around with no more luck. Finally, I gave up and went to the back doors of the warehouse where I exited into an ally. The moment I stepped into the ally, I regretted it.

"Hey,yoose not suppost to be here." said a man with a skiing hat.

"So what?" I asked smartly.

"Go get outs," the man said.

"Why don't you make me, gramps?" I asked with more cockiness than I thought I had.

"Why you little," said the man advancing towards me. I stuck my tongue out at him and spit.

"Get er fellas," ordered the man as I turned and tried to open the door.

"Nah ah ah," said another man, "Yoose not going anywhere." I turned back around to face them and another, quite larger man grabbed me.

"Hey! Lemme go, fat ass!" I cried struggling against the large man.

"Wez gonna teach you a lesson girly." said the first man.

"Help!" I cried, but that only earned me a slap across the face.

"Shaddup!" said the man that slapped me. I tried to bite the one that held me captive, but that got me nothing but a punch to the gut. The men took turns hitting me a couple times, until I was almost unconscious. I had tried to fight back, but nothing good had come from it.

"Finish er." The first man said. The second man was about to punch me when, something grabbed his arm. All attention when to the thing. I was a boy with white hair and red eyes.

"Cut it out." He said letting go of the man's arm.

****FLASHBACK INTURUPPTED****

"Was it daddy?" Shelby asked with her eyes wide in excitement.

"Yes," Maka replied, "Now, let me finish. The little girl nodded, eager to hear the rest of the story.

****FLASHBACK CONTINUES****

There was silence and all 3 of my attackers burst out laughing.

"Did ja hear dat boys? Little albino boy gonna rough us up! "the first man laughed. The other to fell silent. "I mean," the man continued," what's he gonna do." The other two remained silent. The one that was holding me, dropped his arms and began to back away with the other man. I fell to my knees gawking at the boy.

"Fellas?" The first man asked confused at their behavior. He slowly turned around to face the boy who's arm was now a scythe blade. The first man stood there, dumbfounded.

"Boo." hissed the white haired boy. All three men screamed, and ran out of the ally. I turned my gaze back to the scythe boy. His arm was transformed back into a regular arm. He held out his arm to me. I took it and he helped me up.

"T-thank you," I stuttered. He was amazing. I thought I was in love.

"No prob," the guy said with a smirk, "What's your name?"

"Maka, Maka Albarn," I said shaking his hand.

"I'm Soul Evans, but you can call me Soul Eater." he said releasing my hand.

"So are you a weapon for the DWMA?" I asked as we exited the ally and made our way to the front of the building.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Oh, that's great!" I said, stopping. He stopped too.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you have a partner?" I asked eagerly.

"Yeah." Soul said, turning and continuing to walk.

"Oh," I said, unable to hide my disappointment.

"Why so sad?" Soul said turning around to face her.

"Cause," I answered, "I don't have a partner yet an-" I was cut off by Soul,

"Yeah ya do."

"What?" I said in confusion, "No I don't."

"Yes, you do, me." Soul said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Wait you, how, what?" I babbled. He smirked and said,

"I had left the seminar early cause I couldn't find a partner," he began to explain, "I was walking past the ally to go home when I saw them hurting you."

"But what does that have to do with being my partner? I mean, how did you know that I didn't have a partner?" I asked.

"I could sense it on your wave length and the fact that you were getting your ass kicked by those hoodlums." He replied.

"Well, why me? Why do you want me for a partner?" I asked.

"Cause," he said, " our souls resonate well together." I blushed. He was about to say something when Nygus came running from around the corner of the warehouse.

"Thank Shingami!" she cried, "There you are!"

"Hey Nygus," I said accepting her hug.

"Where were you?" she asked, "And what in Shibusen happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Your face! You have a bloody gash on your forehead and a huge bruise on your cheek!" Nygus exclaimed.

"What?" I squeaked. I whipped around to face my new partner,

"Why didn't you tell me?" I shouted.

"Hey," he said throwing his arms up in defense," I thought you knew, judging by the fact you have blood dripping down your face." My hand flew to my forehead. I felt something sticky and warm on my forehead. I sighed.

"Who's this?" said Nygus, just now noticing Soul.

"Oh," I said, "This is Soul Eater. My new weapon partner, he um... saved me from some thugs."

"He saved you from what?" Nygus asked with shock in her voice.

"Thugs," I mumbled.

"How in hell did you manage that?" Nygus was mad now.

"I sorta, provoked them." I muttered. Nygus sighed and said,

"What am I going to with you?" I giggled.

"Alright," Nygus said, "Let's get you two to your new apartment." Soul and I looked at each other and shrugged as we followed her to the car.

****FLASHBACK INTURUPTED****

"Was the apart-,apart-thingy our home?" the little girl asked her mother.

"What do you think, sweetheart?" Maka asked cheerfully.

"Yes!" her cute 4 year old daughter said.

****FLASHBACK CONTINUES****

After a short car ride, we finally made it to our new apartment. Nygus lead us up the staircases to the third and final floor. She handed both of us a key and said,

"There should already be furniture inside, courtesy of your papa." I nodded and gave Nygus a bye hug.

"Oh, and by the way," Nygus called from down the hallway, "Your clothes should be here tomorrow." I nodded and opened the door. Soul followed me inside. I found the light switch and flipped it on. Inside the apartment was a kitchen with a table for 2, a living room with a long couch and coffee table. Not to mention the tv and other two couches. There was one bathroom and two bedrooms that faced each other down a hallway. I turned to Soul,

"Which bedroom do you want?" I asked politely.

"I don't know," he replied, "You pick."

"Um, okay," I said, "Can I have the one on the right?"

"Sure," he said, turning and walking to the one across the hall. I walked over to my bedroom door.

"Goodnight!" I called down the hallway, "See you in the morning!"

"Night," I heard Soul call from his open bedroom door. I exited my room and walked down the hall to his,

"Hey Soul?" I said cautiously popping my head in his door.

"Yeah?" He said walking over to me. He and I were almost nose to nose, it was a bit unsettling.

"Um," I said, blushing a little by how close he was, "Thanks again for saving me."

"No problem," he said. And with that I turned down the hallway and returned to my room.

****FLASHBACK ENDS****

"So that, Shelby, is how I met your father." Maka finished.

"Wow!" Shelby exclaimed.

"Yep, and then 10 years later we got married and had you!" Maka said giving her little girl a hug.

"Who got married?" asked Soul, who just entered the room.

"Daddy!" Shelby exclaimed running over to him so that he could pick her up.

"Hey, baby," Soul said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I was just telling her about how we met." Maka said, standing and walking over to her husband.

"You mean how I saved you from those thugs?" He asked, setting his daughter down.

"Yep," Maka said, kissing her man.

"Ew!Mommy!" Shelby giggled. Maka pulled away from Soul and said,

"Shelby, come here," Maka said, bending down so she could pick up her daughter, "What do you say we go visit Grampa?"

"Yay!" Shelby squealed.

"Go get your shoes on, honey," Soul said. Maka put down her daughter who ran off to get her shoes. Soul pulled Maka in for a kiss. He pulled away and said,

"I love you."

"I know," Maka replied, "Why else would you have saved me all those years ago?"


End file.
